Lucina Lucifuge (A Demon's Reality)
Lucina Lucifuge is one of the antagonists in the story, "A Demon's Reality" for Arc 1: Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow. In all arcs past Arc 1, she is one of the main protagonists. She is first mentioned by Shalba Beelzebub in Chapter 4, makes a minor appearance at the end of Chapter 4 calling herself "Annabel Lee", and officially makes an appearance in Chapter 5. She was not present in the meeting the Old Maou Faction had in Chapter 4. It is unknown if she always skips the meetings, or it was a one-time skip. She is shown to have a close connection to Satan, the King of Demons. In fact, she seems to be the only Old Maou Faction leader to know the true origins of Issei Gremory. Satan also hints that he knows of Issei's true power and heritage. Lucina and Satan are constantly talking about Issei's transformation into a being that will make his closest loved ones look at him in fear. It was revealed in Chapter 8 that they were afraid of Issei transforming into the true Issei he is before his memories got sealed, and his personality got altered. It is unknown if Issei's transformation into the Crowned Prince of Demons will change their view of him. Appearance Lucina Lucifuge has silver hair and silver eyes, much like her sister, Grayfia Lucifuge, with her skin being the color of a milky white. She is usually seen wearing a commoner's cloak over her royal dress that is the same color as Issei's flames. Her current footwear is unknown, but it may be a commoner's boots, to not gain attention, which is virtually impossible due to her beauty. Her beauty is said to be unmatched by anyone except for Serafall Sitri, Grayfia Lucifuge, and the Seraph of the Heavens, Gabriel. After joining Issei's peerage, she changes her hair color to a light-brownish, almost blonde. She also changes her eye-colors, depending on the occasion. She is most commonly seen with silver though. Personality She is known to be able to seduce most men within minutes with hardly any effort. She is also shown to be stubborn in her decisions, as shown in Chapter 6, that even with Issei slaughtering her 1,000 soldier army, she still does not tell Issei about his true origins. Background Nothing is known about Lucina's background, except for her being the second heiress of the Lucifuge House. In Chapter 5, she was said to have often been overshadowed by Grayfia Lucifuge, her pure-blooded Devil sister. Lucina was born of a Devil mother and a Human father, making Grayfia her half-sister. Equipment Powers and Abilities Magical Power * Ice: Her mastery over ice is said to exceed even Serafall's control over ice, to the point where she dealt with Serafall's strongest spells as if they were nothing. It is unknown if her power over ice exceeds Grayfia Lucifuge's. ** '''Freeze-Burn: '''This technique was used by Lucina in Chapter 5. The only thing that it is shown to do, is be so cold, it burned and distorted the air and left behind a burning smell. It also cracked Serafall's barrier at a mere touch. ** '''Spear of Cocytus: '''This technique was used by Lucina in Chapter 6. She forms a spear made of ice that is able to withstand Issei's most powerful sword techniques. It is unknown if the spear possesses any special abilities. ** '''Frozen Enhancement: '''This technique was usen by Lucina in Chapter 6. It's current effects are unknown, but it is thought to enhance the sharpness and power of her Spear of Cocytus. Reflexes She was able to block and dodge every single strike of Issei Gremory's Starburst Stream sword technique by pure reflexes. Spear-Wielding She is shown to have high-skill with a spear, as shown in Chapter 6, where she is able to wield a spear made of ice to block all of Issei's strikes in an enraged state. It is unknown of whether it was because of her skill with the spear, or because Issei's strikes were wild and had no technique, due to him having been experiencing his transformation. Seduction She is said to be able to seduce most men in a matter of minutes. Flight Being a Devil, she is able to fly. Quotes * ''"Well, what else can I do besides listen to you?" -''Lucina talking to Satan. Trivia * She was inspired by both demonicjester01's Lucina and HolyKnightX's Lucina. * Her appearance is of Noel Vermillion of BlazBlue. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters